


Trust in the Howl

by BlueJeep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeep/pseuds/BlueJeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un alfa siempre necesita un compañero de viaje,<br/>alguien que sepa como evitar que caiga al suelo,<br/>alguien en quien confiar.</p><p>NOTA INFORMATIVA: Al capítulo uno se le ha añadido una alargación, pues -realmente- son dos capítulos y uno de ellos me lo había saltado.<br/>ACTUALIZADO: 13 de Junio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



Stiles se revolvía de forma limitada bajo el edredón, pesaba demasiado sobre su cuerpo y, aunque le proporcionaba bastante calor, llegaba a resultar molesto. Miró hacia la mesita de noche, que se hallaba junto a su cama, el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró aliviado, aún le quedaban unas horas más antes de tener que ir a clase. Metió las manos bajo la almohada y echó su mejilla sobre ésta. Algo no cuadraba. Se incorporó sobre los antebrazos y observó su escritorio con una mueca de duda. La pantalla de su ordenador portátil estaba cerrada, y él estaba -completamente- seguro de que lo había dejado abierto. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y, encogiéndose de hombros, pensó que tan solo sería una sensación suya. Se dejó caer sobre uno de sus cojines y cerró los ojos, dejando a un lado aquel pequeño detalle.

Estaba seguro de que era de día, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Finos rayos de luz se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana. Giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a la pared, y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Frente a él, el despertador, a dos minutos de sonar pidiéndole que se despertase. Stiles sonrió, desactivando la alarma. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Aquella mañana no tenía legañas en los ojos, y pudo abrirlos sin ninguna dificultad. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos hacia el techo. Su espalda crujió, con el característico chirrido que le indicaba que ya estaba listo para ser persona, ese día. Como cada mañana, no podía faltar su ducha de agua fría; eso le ayudaba a despertarse, aún más. Se desnudó, dejando la ropa a un lado y se hundió bajo el caño. No tardó más de tres minutos en salir, aunque esas duchas siempre se le hacían eternas. Tomó algo de ropa limpia de la cajonera y se vistió, mientras su ordenador decidía si encenderse o seguir durmiendo. Stiles no entendía por qué no terminaba de arrancar, nunca había tenido problemas, era nuevo -de hacía siete meses-. Chasqueó la lengua, colocándose la camiseta. Echó un vistazo a la habitación en busca de su mochila, no estaba en el rincón de siempre (bajo la ventana) donde solía tirarla, después de llegar a clase. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pasos y la divisó junto a la papelera, bajo el escritorio.

\- Qué raro… Juraría que… -Murmuró.- Perfecto, ahora estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Muy bien, Stilinski.

Resopló cogiendo la mochila, de mala gana. Sacó los libros que no necesitaba ese día, y los cambió por los de Física, Química y Literatura. Dios, Literatura, qué asco le daba esa asignatura; era abrir la página y darle náuseas. Cerró la mochila y se giró hasta su escritorio. Nada, el ordenador no le encendía. Probablemente, estaría sin batería. Le conectó el cargador y lo dejó allí, enchufado, mientras que el iba al colegio. Recogió su sudadera negra del respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, hasta la cocina. A medida que se acercaba, el aroma a café iba aumentando. Ese día su padre parecía estar de buen humor, o esa fue la sensación que le dio al entrar en la habitación. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y sonrió soltando la mochila junto a su silla.

\- Buenos días. -Respondió con cierto entusiasmo, tras comprobar que no tenía que hacerse el desayuno. Pues ya había una taza de café con leche, y dos cucharillas de azúcar, sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido? -Preguntó su padre con curiosidad, sentándose en frente suyo.

\- Bien, me desvelé a las tres o así, pero nada más. -Contestó con cierta inseguridad, tras recordar el detalle de su ordenador. Dio un sorbo de su café y le miró.- Oh, papá, mi ordenador no enciende. No sé si es que está sin batería o qué le pasa. Lo he dejado cargando, arriba.

\- Y, ¿eso? No le habrás dado ningún golpe, ¿no? -Enarcó una ceja enfadado.

\- No, no, te lo prometo. -Se apresuró a responder el muchacho.- Anoche estuve trabajando en mi proyecto de economía e iba perfecto, de verdad, que no le he hecho nada.

\- Bueno… Luego cuando vuelva de la comisaría, si no enciende, le echaré un vistazo. -Le propuso su padre, dándole vueltas a la cucharilla.

\- Gracias, papá. -Murmuró terminándose el desayuno.- Me voy, que si no llego tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? Aún tienes veinte minutos. -Repuso extrañado, recogiendo la mesa.

\- Es que tengo que ir a recoger a Scott. Su madre le ha castigado sin coche, por colarse en la casa de Allison, sin que lo supiese su padre. Imagínate el resto. -Se echó a reír, sacando las llaves del Jeep del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Luego te veo.

\- Adiós, hijo. -Se despidió.- ¡No te metas en lío!

Aquella frase fue un murmullo para Stiles, quien ya había salido al porche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A penas tardó unos minutos en llegar a la casa de su amigo, quien le esperaba sentado en el bordillo de la acera. Al ver girar la esquina la tartana azul de su medio hermano humano, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

\- Gracias por recogerme, tío. Podía haber muerto de camino al instituto. -Se rió, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, y echaba su mochila en el asiento trasero junto a la de Stiles.

\- Qué dramático eres cuando quieres. -Replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -Scott le soltó un leve puñetazo en el hombro.- Tú ni te levantarías de la cama si no tuvieses el coche.

\- Eso es cierto. -Asintió dejando caer una fuerte risotada. Su amigo empezó a olisquear, tal y como lo hace un animal. Stiles lo miró, por un momento, frunciendo el ceño.- Scott. Scott, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿No… No hueles como… como a perro? -Murmuró desconcertado, dirigiendo su nariz hacia el chico de pelo castaño.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Oye, deja de meterte con mi coche. Que, yo al menos tengo algo con cuatro ruedas. -Se defendió ante lo que parecía una mofa de Scott.

\- No, no, en serio. -Negó con rapidez.- Hueles a perro. A perro sucio, tío. ¿Dónde coño estuviste ayer?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres imbécil? Ayer estuve en mi casa, y me he duchado esta mañana. -Stiles vio el momento perfecto para devolverle el puñetazo, pero con algo más de fuerza.- Deja de usar tus súper poderes lobunos, y compórtate como una persona normal. Aunque no lo seas.

\- Serán imaginaciones mías… -Suspiró, tras dejar de olisquear el ambiente.

Aparcaron en la acera de enfrente a la puerta principal del instituto, y, delante de ellos, se hallaba el coche del padre de Allison. Ambos se bajaron del Jeep y observaron a los miembros de la familia Argent. La hija de Chris agachó la mirada avergonzada, al igual que Scott. Caminaron hacia el interior de los pasillos, dejando atrás el bochorno de coincidir con el padre de su novia. Y, entonces, el hombre lobo se olvidó de su amigo y se unió a la chica, quien se había juntado con Lydia y Jackson. Stiles decidió pasar de largo, estaba intentando calmar su obsesión por la chica pelirroja, y una de las reglas era no estar en los mismos dos metros a la redonda. Abrió su taquilla y metió la mochila dentro, sacando tan solo lo que le hacía falta.

\- Oye, Stiles… -Oyó decir tras de él. Cuando se giró hasta Isaac, lo vio con la nariz tapada y una mueca de asco dibujada en su cara.- ¡Dios, Stiles!

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió molesto, cerrando de un portazo su taquilla.

\- Hueles a perro. -Murmuró, en un burdo intento por calmar sus sentidos.

\- Otro con lo de que huelo a perro. -Contestó Stiles, dejando caer su espalda contra la pared.

\- ¿Otro? -Preguntó Isaac, echando a caminar hacia el aula de Historia.

\- Scott también me lo ha dicho, pero no me he mezclado con chuchos. A excepción de vosotros. -Comentó, intentando darle un toque de humor.

\- Posiblemente sea de alguno de nosotros. -Repuso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, sin terminar de entender por qué Stiles olía tan fuerte a un canino.

\- Bueno, ¿qué querías? -El castaño le miró, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras pasaban al interior de la sala.

\- Es por el trabajo de mitología griega. -Le explicó sentándose a su lado, observando al resto de su manada entrar en la clase.- Ya sabes, Allison y Scott, Lydia y Jackson. Me preguntaba si querrías hacerlo conmigo.

\- Eh, Stiles. -Le saludó Scott, colocándose detrás suyo, junto a Allison.- ¿Hacemos juntos lo de Griego?

\- Voy a hacerlo con Isaac. -Se excusó, ésta, dándose la vuelta. Su amigo asintió extrañado. Isaac no dijo una palabra, echando la espalda de forma relajada.

 

Stiles había acordado con Isaac que, después del instituto, se verían en la biblioteca pública de Beacon Hills. Allí podrían buscar en algún libro de cultura griega un tema sobre el que hablar en su trabajo, además de conseguir silencio total. El chico de pelo rizado llegaba diez minutos tarde, pero Stiles no le dio mayor importancia, pues sabía que debía de venir andando desde la casa de sus tíos. Esperó, pacientemente, sentado las escaleras de la entrada principal. Estaba ojeando unos apuntes de economía, cuando su amigo llegó. Se paró frente a él, asfixiado, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Siento llegar tarde. -Se disculpó, chocándole la mano a Stiles, mientras éste se levantaba de los peldaños.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. -Se apresuró a responder, mientras caminaban al interior de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? -Preguntó avergonzado, llevándose una mano hacia la nuca.

\- No, no. Acabo de llegar. -Mintió el castaño.- Bueno, ¿alguna sugerencia para el trabajo?

\- Cérbero. -Respondió Isaac muy convencido.

\- ¿El perro de tres cabezas? -Murmuró enarcando una ceja. Su amigo asintió.

Más de tres horas recopilando información sobre el can de Hades; un perro de tres cabezas y una serpiente como cola. Se decía de él que era el guardián de la puerta del inframundo, asegurándose de que los muertos no salieran y los vivos no entraran. También encontraron una de las leyendas de Heracles, donde se relataba la caza que le dio al Cérbero. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, casi ni se dieron cuenta. Isaac miró el reloj por curiosidad, y su cara de espanto llamó la atención de su compañero de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó con curiosidad, a la par que Isaac recogía con rapidez sus cosas.

\- Tengo que irme. Ha… había quedado con Derek y llego tarde. Dios… Va a matarme. -Respondió muerto del miedo.

\- Puedo acercarte en el coche, si quieres. -Se ofreció Stiles guardando los libros y apuntes, que habían tomado, en la mochila.

\- Eso… eso sería genial. Sí, por favor. -Le pidió sintiéndose algo más tranquilo.

Stiles no tardó en arrancar su viejo Jeep, provocando que el motor rugiera. Pisó el acelerador y metió la primera marcha. A penas, unos minutos después, se hallaban en la carretera comarcal que les conducía a través del bosque. Sabía cómo se ponía Derek con Scott cuando llegaba tarde, y él no era -directamente- de su manada. No quería imaginarse lo que haría cuando agarrase a Isaac. Tragó saliva al imaginarse la situación, mientras provocaba que su coche diese un fuerte acelerón. Tras unos baches y unos pequeños derrapes, llegaron a la casa de los Hale. La cara del alfa lo decía todo. Y, con todo quería referirse a los milímetros exactos en los que cortaría la piel a tiras de su beta. Parado frente a la puerta de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos de su inconfundible chaqueta de cuero, las facciones duras, la mandíbula marcada acompasándose con sus pómulos. Daban ganas de dar marcha atrás y huir a otro país, lejos de aquel hombre que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia el automóvil azul. Abrió, por no decir que arrancó, la puerta del piloto para poder sacar arrastras a Stiles. Lo lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo, escupiéndole un gruñido. Stiles arqueó la columna soltando un fuerte quejido, dibujando una expresión de dolor en su cara. Isaac corrió en su ayuda, pero Derek supo deshacerse de él con un simple golpe en el abdomen. Cogió al castaño por los cuellos de la sudadera, aún tirado sobre el barro, para empotrarlo contra el capó de su propio coche. El pecho del alfa ascendía y descendía con furia, sus ojos de un color rubí reluciente mataban de mil formas al muchacho, quien se quejaba de las fuertes punzadas que le sacudían.

\- No vuelvas a pisar mi territorio. O juro que, la próxima vez, no sobrevivirás. -Su voz parecía sonar doblemente, provocando que sus cuerdas vocales rasgaran los sonidos. Stiles tan solo asintió sollozando.

Por un momento, al chico le pareció que al alfa le quemaba su aroma, gesticulando una mueca de tortura y angustia. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Stiles respiraba liberado de las garras de su agresor; mientras que éste rugía con las manos sobre las sienes, de rodillas en el suelo. Su suplicio no parecía ceder, como un castigo por haber tenido ese arranque emocional. Isaac reculó sobre las hojas, manchándose las manos de tierra mojada, hasta alcanzar a Stiles. No sintieron ningún tipo de remordimiento por Derek, cuando se metieron en el coche de Stiles para salir pitando de allí. Era el chico rubio quien conducía, mientras que el castaño se retorcía del dolor en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Te… te llevaré al hospital. -Pronunció nervioso, pendiente de la carretera.- Diremos que tuvimos un accidente, y… y… y que al dar un frenazo te diste en la espalda, contra el asiento.

Stiles solo asintió apresuradamente, llevándose las manos hacia el omoplato izquierdo, donde las punzadas se hacían más constantes. Por suerte, la madre de Scott estaba de guardia y, nada más ver el estado del chico, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se dio prisa en ponerlo en una camilla, para que se tumbase boca arriba. Le asignaron una habitación mientras que el médico de urgencias iba a revisarlo y avisaban a su padre, de que estaba en el hospital. Isaac se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pidiéndole perdón y culpándose por la locura que había sucedido. Pero Stiles se negaba a que se sintiese así, la culpa era solo de Derek. Siempre era Derek. La voz del Sheriff resonó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que su hijo se estremeciese. Se coló entre algunos médicos que había en la habitación y se adelantó hacia Stiles.

\- Pa… Papá, perdón. -Murmuró entre gimoteos, intentando sentarse.

\- Estate quieto, Stiles. -Repuso, impidiéndole que se moviera. Estaba realmente enfadado, pero su preocupación podía más. Le dio varios besos sobre la frente y se abrazó a él como pudo.- Que sepas, que estás castigado sin coche un mes.

\- Vale, papá… -Respondió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera.

\- ¿Estás bien, Isaac? -Aquella pregunta, por parte del señor Stilinski, le sorprendió. No esperaba ni que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, nadie nunca parecía hacerlo.

\- Eh… sí, sí. -Asintió medio aletargado.- La… La peor parte se la llevó Stiles. Se nos cruzó un león de montaña, y justo él se estaba poniendo el cinturón. No lo vimos. Por suerte, no llegamos a atropellarlo, pero en el frenazo Stiles se chocó contra el asiento. Y… Y… Se hizo daño.

\- Sheriff. -Le avisó la madre de Scott, poniéndose a su altura.- No se preocupe, Stiles tan solo tiene una contractura. Quizás le salga un pequeño hematoma en la espalda. Le voy a mandar una pomada y un analgésico antiinflamatorio. Le pincharé un calmante, para que mengüe el dolor. Sería recomendable que mañana no fuese al colegio.

\- Vale, gracias, Melissa. -Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

 

Un extraño olor lo hizo despertar. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación, la última imagen que tenía en mente era en el hospital. Era de noche, fuera estaba lloviendo y su ventana estaba subida. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en la espalda, y se quedó sentado al borde de la cama. Su lapicero cayó al suelo, desde el escritorio junto al ordenador. Alzó la vista asustado. Un destello rojo hizo que su pecho se oprimiese, provocándole un fuerte grito. Fuese lo que fuese, se apresuró a salir por la ventana. Un reflejo negro envolvió su habitación de oscuridad, por tan solo unos segundos. Su padre no tardó en aparecer en escena, encendiendo la luz.

\- Stiles… Stiles, hijo, ¿qué te pasa? -Se acercó a él asustado. El chico, a pesar del dolor de su espalda, se tiró hacia él.

\- Déjame dormir esta noche contigo. -Le pidió, instantes antes de echarse a llorar.

\- Stiles… -Se quejó su padre, quería alegar que ya era demasiado mayor como para no poder dormir solo en su cama.

\- Solo esta noche… por favor. -Suplicó abrazándose más fuerte a él, para evitar que lo dejase durmiendo solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido. Era casi mediodía. Chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba a su alrededor. Seguía en la cama de su padre, tras haber cedido la noche anterior a que durmiese con él. Olía al Sheriff. A veces, echaba de menos dormir con él, como los primeros meses en los que murió su madre. Solían quedarse dormidos en el sofá, y después despertaba abrazado a él. Adoraba esa sensación de cariño, pero estaba tan hecho polvo que ese día no había podido ser así. Se removió angustiado por la limitación que le interponía el estado de su espalda. Se levantó del colchón con cierta lentitud, intentando evitar que le diese otro latigazo; su padre estaba trabajando, por lo que estaba solo y tenía que hacerlo todo por sí mismo. Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, cogió su ordenador y se echó sobre su cama. Por suerte, éste arrancó a la primera. Aún así, había algo raro. No había estado apagado, ni hibernado -tal y como él recordaba haberlo dejado, tras trabajar con su proyecto de economía-, sino que estaba en modo de suspensión. Tan solo había abierta una ventana en el explorador de internet. Tragó saliva tras abrirla, y leer el contenido. La página web trataba sobre licántropos y relaciones. Enarcó una ceja al ver que aquel artículo se dividía por fases. Se apresuró a estirar el brazo, arrastrando su mochila hasta él. Cogió bolígrafo y papel, y comenzó a escribir.

“ _Primera fase: Indiferencia - > El sujeto no sentirá nada hacia su compañero e incluso (a menudo) ni sabrán que existe. Es decir, puede tenerlo cerca y verlo como alguien más._

_Segunda fase: Manía persecutoria - > El sujeto puede desarrollar la manía de que su compañero le sigue, y/o le acosa. Creerá que está en todas partes, y así lo creerá._

_Tercera fase: Sentimentalismo - > El sujeto empezará, entonces, a avanzar respecto a sus sentamientos. Tendrá sensaciones incontrolables, deseos por su compañero y sueños mortificantes._

_Cuarta fase: Violencia - > El sujeto intentará atacar a su compañero (frecuentemente) por el rechazo o desconocimiento de sus sentimientos; pues, dicho sujeto, jamás hará saber lo que necesita realmente._

_Quinta fase: Culpabilidad - > El sujeto querrá contactar con su compañero (tras el ataque). Buscará protegerlo de sí mismo, y del resto, pudiendo llegar al agobio del otro._

_Sexta fase: Consumación - > Antes (o en el periodo que dura el eclipse de Luna) ambos deberán consumar, mediante algún tipo de contacto físico, su relación. Si esto no sucede, el sujeto podría verse no capacitado para ser lo que su condición indica y, usualmente en este caso, se recurre al suicidio._”

Bien, ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Ahora, solo necesitaba descubrir al “sujeto”, aunque esto apestaba a que tenía que ver con Derek. Los alfas, para controlar a su manada, primero deben de ser controlados por una pareja. Y eso es lo que él estaba buscando. De la nada, apareció Scott, entrando por la ventana. A Stiles le faltó tiempo para esconder la libreta, su amigo ni se dio cuenta. Cerró la página de Internet y lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Isaac me ha contado lo de tu “accidente”. -Suspiró, haciendo señas con las manos. Se sentó al borde de la cama y dirigió la vista hasta la de Stiles, quien quiso incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

\- No quiero que hagas nada. -Respondió, tomándose uno de los antiinflamatorios. Tras tragar el agua, se sentó en la silla.- No sé si le provoqué, o si no lo hice. Pero me da igual. No quiero saber nada más de Derek, estoy harto de él. ¿Entiendes?

\- Stiles, se merece que le parta la boca. -Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.- Eso, como mínimo.

\- Te he dicho que no. -Lo señaló el castaño, con la botella de agua en la mano.

\- Está bien, como quieras… -Masculló, fingiendo haberse rendido.- ¿Puedo usar tu ordenador un momento? El mío está jodido, y Allison dice que… me ha enviado no sé qué cosa del trabajo de Griego.

\- Sí, sí, adelante. Voy al baño. -Contestó Stiles, levantándose con lentitud, y caminando paso a paso tomándose su tiempo.

Tardó casi dos minutos en llegar en cruzar el pasillo y, cuando lo hizo, algo lo hizo sacar de su concentración.

\- Oye, Stiles. Tengo prisa. -Murmuró su amigo, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.- Tengo que… que ir a recoger a mi madre al hospital. Volveré esta tarde, ¿vale?

\- Eh… Vale, vale. -Sonrió asintiendo, antes de entrar al baño.

Tras su acción, mientras pensaba que aquello apestaba cada vez más, regresó a su dormitorio. El ordenador estaba sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a él con la intención de seguir investigando, pero el historial había sido borrado. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, para después golpear el lapicero en un acto de ira. Apostaba su cabeza a que Derek había mandado a Scott para remediar su error. Odiaba a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas, estaban compinchados. Qué tonto había sido… Ni siquiera debería de haberlo dudado un instante. Ciego del enfado, se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a vestirse. El dolor parecía haber desaparecido, o eso creía, probablemente no sentía nada a causa de la adrenalina que sacudía su cuerpo.

No tardó en parar el motor, cuando llegó a la vieja y destruida casa de los Hale. El imponente Camaro estaba allí aparcado, por lo que supuso que Derek estaría ya observándole desde alguna ventana. Bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta con furia. En su mano, tan solo el palo de Lacrosse. Se acercó hasta el flamante coche negro del Alfa y golpeó el cristal de la ventanilla del piloto. Se hizo añicos en unos segundos.

\- Esto, es por golpear a Isaac. - Se dirigió hacia la luna trasera, estaba provocándole. Ahora sabía su secreto, sabía cómo controlarlo e iba a aprovecharse. Derek no parecía dar señal de vida. Pero podía sentir su mirada asesinándole. Destrozó dicho cristal, atravesándolo con fuerza.- Esto, es por creer que Scott es una marioneta.

El sonido de los cristales resquebrajándose y cayendo en el suelo lo hacía sentirse vivo. Jamás había disfrutado tanto destruyendo algo ajeno. Le encantaba. Había hecho el destrozar el coche del pelinegro su afición favorita. Escuchó un rugido, el cual hizo que una bandada de pájaros deshiciese el silencio en el que solía estar sumido el bosque. Giró su mirada hacia el porche. Derek estaba allí, parado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Tan solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, manchada de sangre; seguramente, sería suya. Stiles sonrió, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás. Caminó, hasta posicionarse junto a la ventanilla rota del piloto. El alfa disimulaba su enfado con un gesto impasible, dibujado en su cara. Pero, el castaño, aún no había terminado. Preparó el palo entre sus dedos, como si aquello se tratase de un partido de béisbol en el que tenía la oportunidad de hacer un último Home Run.

\- Y, esto, es por creer que puedes jugar conmigo como si yo fuese tu puta particular. -La luna delantera se hizo trizas, en menos de lo que pudiese tardar en pestañear.

Pudo observar como Derek tornaba su rostro con dolor, cerrando los ojos. Ese coche era de su hermana y, bueno, que uno de los cazadores del padre de Allison le rompiese -una vez- una ventanilla le daba igual. Pero, quien estaba despedazándolo era Stiles Stilinski, y eso era muy distinto. Dicho muchacho caminó hacia él, señalándole con el palo de Lacrosse. El pelinegro no retrocedió, hasta que no sintió como el joven tiraba el báculo al suelo. Le dio un fuerte empujón contra la pared de madera. No hizo nada, tan solo apartó la mirada de Stiles.

\- Ya no eres tan gallito, ¿verdad, Derek Hale? -Soltó una risotada, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy malo.

El pecho del alfa subía y descendía peligrosamente, como la tarde anterior. La única diferencia era que ya no podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el olor de Stiles volvía a quemarle en los pulmones, le dolía respirar. El castaño dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia, cada vez le divertía más.

\- Tenían razón con eso de que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre. -Murmuró, agarrándole por la camiseta. Derek no podía ni mirarle, se sentía como un crío de ocho años intentando defenderse del típico abusón de instituto.- Me lo voy a pasar muy bien jugando contigo, campeón. Acabo de nombrarte, oficialmente, mi mascota.

\- Stiles… -Susurró con la voz entrecortada, pero una sacudida por parte del chico lo hizo callar.

\- Oh, no, no. -Se negó entre risas.- A partir de ahora, no soy Stiles. Soy tu dueño, o tu amo, como me prefieras llamar. Si vas a dirigirte a mí, que sea con respeto, o te daré con un periódico en el hocico. Tal y como se hace con un cachorro cuando hay que educarlos, para que sean buenos perros.

 

Stiles estaba en el patio, lanzando una pelota de béisbol contra la valla de madera, cuando escuchó un coche dar un frenazo delante de su casa. Se asomó, llamado por la curiosidad, hasta que logró encontrarse con Scott. Su cara lo decía todo, seguramente, Derek habría ido a chivárselo o algo así. Stiles se cruzó de brazos, mientras que su amigo se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Entró al interior de la casa, para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Scott pasó sin pronunciar palabra, rompiendo el silencio cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos. Se giró hasta el castaño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a callarse. Meditaba lo que iba a decirle, sin recurrir a la violencia.

\- Estás loco. -Soltó de repente, haciendo que Stiles dibujase una expresión de sorpresa.- Sí, así es. Estás loco. Muy, muy loco. Pero, ¿de qué vas?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro.- ¿De qué vas tú? Y, ¿Derek? ¿De qué vais? ¿Os creéis que por… tener… súper poderes lobunos podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Se alteró Scott, sin comprender una palabra.

\- ¿Qué de qué hablo? Para empezar, tú, eres el peor amigo del mundo. Que lo sepas. Y, para seguir, sois unos psicópatas. Los dos. Derek y tú. Bueno… Derek más que tú. Porque se cuela en mi casa. Y… porque está paranoico. Y, porque es Derek, también. -Otra vez, Stiles se iba por las ramas, pero llevaba razón.- Y, vale, lo reconozco. Esta mañana se me ha ido la cabeza. Un poco. Pero tenía que explotar, y tú has sido el mechero que ha encendido la mecha. ¿En serio, Scott? ¿Me traicionas por Derek? Y… Y… Y, ¿encima vienes a mi casa a reclamarme, de parte de Derek? ¿En serio, tío? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -Se limitó a responder, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Decirte que eres el compañero de Derek?

\- Pues mira, se hubiese ahorrado mucho dinero en un mecánico, por ejemplo. -Repuso con sorna, sentándose tras el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te lo tomes a cachondeo? Esto es grave, Stiles. ¡Maldita sea! -Se enfadó aún más.

\- Verás, mi querido amigo Scott. Estoy contento. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿No? Te voy a contar mi pequeño secreto. -Se encogió de hombros el castaño, antes de empezar a contar pequeños detalles.- No habrá más golpes para Stiles. No habrá más gritos para Stiles. No habrá más estropicios en el coche de Stiles. No habrá más mal royo con Stiles. Y, cosas así. Además, me he estado informando. ¿Sabías que un alfa siempre, y repito, siempre ha de obedecer a su compañero?

\- ¿Qué? -Frunció el ceño, ahora estaba más perdido que antes.

\- Sí, es como una especie de instructor, o algo así. Un alfa siempre necesita un compañero, y no es por la chorrada de amor, ni gilipolleces de esas. Aunque, eso no quita que también estén para eso. Pero, la principal misión de un compañero es educar al alfa. Hacerle rectificar, si es que tiene, errores. -Stiles le aclaró cualquier duda posible.- ¿No te ha contado eso? ¿Por qué crees que no quería decírmelo? Sabía que iba a vengarme, en cierto modo, de lo que me había hecho. De lo que te había hecho.

\- Él no me hizo nada. -Gruñó Scott, en un burdo intento por defender a Derek.

\- ¿Es que no te enteras de nada? -Inquirió.- Su tío te usó desde un principio, y él lo consintió. Todo sucedió a raíz de conocer a Allison. Te usaron para acercarte a los Argent.

\- Y, ¿qué? El hacha de esa guerra ya está enterrada. -Respondió, abriendo los brazos en cruz.- Además, ¿crees que vas a poder usar a Derek a tu antojo, como si fuese un kanima?

\- No… No… No así. El kanima no necesita ningún vínculo de sangre. -Murmuró Stiles agachando la cabeza. Eso era lo más delicado, el “pero” de la cuestión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas? -Se preocupó su amigo, dando un paso hacia delante.

\- Derek necesita beber mi sangre. Una vez por semana. Después del eclipse. -No se anduvo con rodeos, incorporándose del sofá.- Si hace eso, o bien me convierte, o bien me vuelvo inmune como Lydia. O, el peor de los casos, me muero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó alarmado.- Pero… pero… pero eso es imposible.

\- No lo es, Scott. Esas reglas están hechas para hombres lobo, no para humanos. -Aclaró Stiles, de nuevo.- ¿Eso tampoco te lo había dicho Derek? Me lo imaginaba… Así que me alegro de haberle roto algunas ventanas del coche.

\- Stiles… Hablaré con él, ¿vale? -Scott solo intentaba enmendar su error, pero no encontraba la forma exacta de hacerlo.

\- Soy yo quien debería de hacerlo. Pero no se merece nada de mí. Ni mi sangre, ni mi compasión, ni mi amistad. -Le recriminó suspirando.

\- Vale, lo sé, todos lo sabemos. Te ha tratado como el culo, pero deberías de empezar a pensar de otra forma. Ahora te necesita, y sé que está arrepentido de lo que te ha hecho. Y no es porque se trate de una de las fases. -Asintió, dándole la razón.- Pero te necesita. Eres su única esperanza. Y, a ti tampoco te vendría nada mal un poco de reformación.

\- Probablemente sea así, y no voy a negarte que no me lo pensaré. Pero si mi vida corre peligro, buscaros a otro alfa. -Sentenció, sin dar opción posible a un rebatimiento.

 

 

Cruzó el pasillo de la planta superior, pasando por delante de su habitación. Pero, algo captó su atención. Resopló negando con la cabeza, andando de espaldas hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. Estiró el brazo alcanzando el interruptor de la luz, encendiendo la lámpara del techo. Derek estaba parado frente a la ventana, mirándole fijamente. No parecía estar enfadado, realmente, no podía sentir aquello contra Stiles. No ahora.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó el castaño, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Scott me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. -Respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Pues te ha mentido. -Replicó firme.

\- Stiles, te necesito… -Aquello sonó sincero, por parte de Derek, pero no era suficiente y lo sabía.- No te pediría esto, si no dependiese de ello mi vida.

\- ¿Pensaste tú en mi vida cuando me tiraste al suelo, o cuando me estrellaste contra tu coche? Tú estás solo en el mundo, pero mi padre sigue aquí, ¿sabes? -Le echó en cara, poniéndose a su altura.

\- Jamás te haría daño. Yo no soy así. Fue una fase, ¿vale? Intenté luchar contra ella, ¿por qué te crees que me tiré al suelo? Yo no quería hacer eso. Fue el lobo, no el hombre, Stiles. -Derek, por el contrario, se limitaba a estar tranquilo. Sabía que la fase de la violencia ya había pasado, podía notarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo una piedra de forma circular, atada a un cordel azul, y se la extendió colgando de su dedo índice.- Podría reconocer el olor de este colgante a kilómetros.

\- ¿Para qué quiero yo esto? -Chasqueó la lengua, cogiéndolo con resignación.

\- Para saber dónde estás. -Murmuró avergonzado.

\- No he dicho que acepte ser tu compañero. -Se adelantó Stiles, mirando la piedra con curiosidad. Tenía una espiral tallada. Típico.

\- No es cuestión de que quieras aceptar o no. Es cuestión de que quieras ayudarme, o prefieras estar en guerra conmigo hasta… hasta después del eclipse. -Agachó la mirada tras ésta última frase. Nunca se había planteado morir a los veinticinco. Ni siquiera se había planteado morir.- Sé que no estoy siendo justo. Pero, te necesito, Stiles… Tan sólo, piénsalo. No soy tan malo como crees, o como te han dado a entender.

\- Y, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Vas a… llevarme a cenar a un restaurante romántico, o qué? -Stiles se tomó el privilegio de reír, por un momento.

\- Dejaré que me conozcas, como tan solo mi familia lo hizo. -Suspiró, rodando los ojos, desesperado.- Te protegeré, y te enseñaré como protegerme.

\- Dame tiempo. -Asumió el castaño, por sí solo.- Necesito estar solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ya comenzamos con la actualización. Espero que os guste; y, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis, sugerencias, críticas, tirarme tomates... Todo por comentarios, que no cuesta mucho dar vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias! :)

“ _Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo. Debería de llevar un buen rato, porque le dolían las piernas. Le ardían los gemelos. No sabía, con exactitud, de lo que estaba huyendo. Pero, podía escuchar unas pisadas persiguiéndole. No eran de una persona, era de un animal. Su pecho ascendía, y descendía, con tal fuerza que comenzaba a ahogarse. Estaba cansado y, tan solo, paró cuando se encontró en la oscuridad del bosque. El correteo ajeno a él había cesado. Se inclinó hacia delante, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, hasta que algo captó -de nuevo- su atención. Giró sobre sí mismo, advirtiendo de un reflejo rojo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba. Llevaba una larga capa de color sangre sobre sus hombros. Llevo sus finos dedos hasta la capucha que le impedía ver más allá de unos metros, y resopló desesperado. Frente a él, un tronco cayó al suelo desde lo más alto de la encina, que se hallaba imponente a unos pasos. Tras semejante estruendo, una figura apareció al fondo. Cuanto más se acercaba a él, más grande se hacía. Podía observar como su pelaje se ondulaba con la ráfaga de viento que azotaba el lugar. Sus músculos contrayéndose al caminar. El olor le resultaba familiar, lo había testado en otros momentos, pero no alcanzaba a recordar de dónde le provenía esa similaridad. Retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado por la presencia de aquel monstruo, tropezando hasta caer al suelo. La bestia podía oler su miedo, podía sentirlo, pero no le satisfacía. Se posicionó sobre él, entrecerrando sus párpados, olfateando el calor que emanaba_ ”.

Stiles se despertó de golpe, sudando, agitado y muerto de miedo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando despertarse y terminar con aquel maldito sueño, o lo que fuese que hubiera sido. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y anduvo por el pasillo a oscuras hasta dar con el baño. Encendió la luz y se encerró allí. Se echó agua en la cara, en la nuca y en las muñecas, para así evitar el mareo que solía darle. Arrastrando la espalda sobre el frío mármol, fue resbalándose, cayendo sentado. Seis noches. Seis noches teniendo la misma pesadilla, despertándose de la misma forma. Agobiado, atorado, asfixiado. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y una sensación de cansancio sobrenatural; como si hubiese corrido la maratón de Nueva York.

Tan solo faltaba una semana más para el eclipse de Luna, y ya había perdido seis días. Derek le visitaba cada mañana, en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta. Pero Stiles siempre recurría al escape, no cogía sus llamadas, lo echaba de su casa. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde, y era consciente de ello. Le daba pánico la incertidumbre de no saber, a ciencia cierta, qué pasaría tras aquel día. ¿Sobreviviría? Y, si fuese así, ¿querría pasar toda su vida con Derek? ¿Con el típico tío que va de duro, con todo el mundo, silencioso, gruñón (…)? No estaba seguro de querer eso para su futuro. Pero, no quería perderlo. No quería que el alfa muriese por su culpa. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Quizás, si cumplía su palabra de abrirse hacia el muchacho, todo sería distinto. Quizás.

Regresó a su habitación y, tras cerrar la puerta, se tiró sobre la cama. Ya no tenía sueño, pero sí mil cosas en las que pensar. Todas ellas tenían una sola respuesta. Se colocó mirando hacia el techo, con el antebrazo sobre la frente. Y, se planteó la única pregunta en la que no había caído. ¿Era gay? Suspiró ante esta idea. Derek le imponía, pero no de esa forma. Era más respeto, que otra cosa. Respeto a que no hubiese cumplido ninguna de sus muchas amenazas, sobre arrancarle el cuello, y un largo etcétera. Aunque él tenía presente lo que muchos decían: “Del roce se hace el cariño”. Al menos, sabía que debía cumplir como su compañero, en el sentido de instruirle y corregirle. Miró el lado positivo, descubriendo que sería divertido poder corregir al gran Derek Hale sin que éste pudiese rechistar.

Encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a informarse de qué debía de hacer un instructor, en semejante percal. Encontró miles de teorías, algunas más sólidas que otras, y no dudó en apuntarlas en una libreta. Al menos así, tendría una base.

Frenó delante de la casa de Derek, junto al coche de Jackson. Todos debían prepararse para el eclipse, aunque solo lo sufriría el alfa, por su rango en la manada. No quería aceptar aquel puesto junto al jefe, pero debía de hacerlo. Él no era una mala persona, y en esta vida ya tenía una dirección. Llegó en el momento justo para ejercer su nueva profesión. Scott estaba siendo regañado por Derek, gracias a Allison. Eso era algo que Stiles también odiaba. Su amigo estaba más pendiente de su novia, que de no morir por tropezar con un escalón. Pero la violencia con la que le estaba hablando el alfa a la pareja no era, ni por asomo, normal.

\- Cállate. -Le exigió Stiles.

Derek tragó saliva, escuchando la orden tras su espalda. El pelinegro notó un azote dentro de él, obligándole a cumplir. Eso fue un “sí” muy claro por parte de su compañero, a la propuesta que le había hecho días antes. El alfa obedeció, sonriendo de medio lado al omega y a la arquera. Retrocedió un paso, dejando a Stiles a cargo de la situación.

\- A Isaac y a ti, aún os fallan vuestros reflejos. No estaría mal que los practicaseis. -Primero señaló al chico, quien no tardó en asentir, y después se dirigió a la muchacha.- Y, Allison, si quieres hacer algo productivo, en vez de molestar, ponte a repasar tu puntería. Siempre hay algo que se puede mejorar.

\- Y, ¿yo? -Preguntó Jackson, alzando el dedo índice.

\- Lydia aún no sabe defenderse de un ataque, ayúdala con eso. -Respondió Stiles, de forma firme.

Nadie le reprochó nada, todos acataron las órdenes del muchacho sin rechistar. Se giró hasta Derek, quien sonreía satisfecho y con cierto atisbo en sus ojos de triunfo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de arriba hacia abajo al que había aceptado ser su compañero. El alfa sabía que, más tarde o más temprano, Stiles terminaría aceptándole.

\- Borra esa sonrisa de la cara. -Murmuró el chico molesto, dándose la vuelta para dejar la mochila, que colgaba en su espalda, en el suelo.

\- Claro, compañero. -Respondió con cierta sorna en su tono de voz.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así. -Le recriminó a forma de exigencia, señalándole con el dedo índice.

La manada se volteó, presa de la atención que producía aquella escena. La sonrisa de Derek se borró por completo, endureciendo sus facciones, y dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación. Ni siquiera Stiles comprendía por qué había saltado de esa forma, pero ya lo había hecho y se sentía un poco mejor. No iba a dejar que nadie le tomase el pelo, y mucho menos lo haría el alfa. Fuese quien fuese.

Derek no estaba acostumbrado a que le replicasen, ni a que le diesen órdenes, aunque fuesen provenientes de un humano que -ahora- era su instructor. Y, debía aprender a vivir con aquello. Pero, se negaba. No quería ser vapuleado por nadie, ni ser la mascota de Stiles; bien sabía que, podría ser cruel. Su alter ego le estaba pidiendo a gritos, dentro de él, que le arrancase la cabeza. El alfa también quería hacerlo. Sus sangrientos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sacudida. Su moral le estaba torturando por pensar aquello. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse cuando cayó al suelo, de rodillas, rugiendo de dolor. Stiles había leído, la noche anterior, sobre eso. No es muy común, pero si un hombre lobo tiene pensamientos hirientes hacia su compañero, su “parte buena” le provoca dolor por ello, hasta que lo deja totalmente debilitado. Es una forma de instruirse a sí mismo.

\- No sé en qué estás pensando pero, las punzadas y los latigazos dentro de ti, no acabarán hasta que no dejes de imaginar formas de provocarme dolor. -Farfulló Stiles, de cuclillas junto al alfa.- Tú sabrás qué prefieres.

Poco a poco, Derek cesaba de gritar y gruñir, revolviéndose sobre las hojas del suelo. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Respiraba de forma agitada, ya casi no se movía, lanzando golpes al aire. Hasta que se quedó totalmente quieto, intentando recobrar el aliento. Ese era otro punto que tenía que solucionar de Derek, Stiles estaba allí para ayudar no para ser admirado mientras se imaginaba maneras de verlo morir.

\- Seguid con el entrenamiento. -Concluyó el castaño, mientras ayudaba al alfa a levantarse del suelo.- Le llevaré a arriba.

Echó el brazo de Derek, sobre sus hombros y lo agarró por la cintura, para hacerle caminar. Subieron las escaleras torpemente, y con una lentitud devastadora. Stiles esperaba que el alfa aprendiese pronto la lección, para tener que evitarse ese tipo de situaciones, y el dolor, también. Entraron a, la que se suponía que era, la habitación de Derek y se dirigieron hacia la cama. El hombre lobo no tardó en dejarse sobre el colchón, trepando sobre las sábanas hasta agarrar su almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella. Debía reconocer que se sentía débil. Stiles se quedó parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y un montón de reproches sobre la lengua; pero, no dijo ni una palabra. Suficiente castigo había tenido ya su compañero. Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de seguir llevando a cabo el entrenamiento, pero el alfa fue más rápido. Le tomó por la muñeca y, sin controlar la fuerza con la que tiraba de él, lo echó sobre su espalda.

\- Lo siento… -Bramó avergonzado.

\- Duérmete. -Respondió Stiles, antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta, escuchando un resoplido sobre el aire.

 

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento, cuando Derek despertó y fue totalmente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó con cuidado, llevándose una mano hasta la frente para pasarla después por la nuca, emitiendo un gruñido de dolor. Sacudió la cabeza en varias ocasiones, sentándose al borde de la cama. Memorizó cada escena desde que se había despertado esa mañana, evitando sonreír al recordar que Stiles había aceptado ser su compañero, su mentor y su salvador. Se impulsó del colchón con las manos, arrastrando los pies sobre la antigua madera; pues, sentía como si le pesaran toneladas. Estaba ligeramente mareado y tardó casi unos minutos en llegar a las escaleras. Las bajó con cuidado, intrigado por la luz que había encendida en el salón. Olisqueó el ambiente, pero había infinidad de fragancias y eso solo consiguió confundirle, al no estar en plenas facultades.

Caminó en completo silencio hasta el marco de la puerta, vislumbrando por fin el aroma y la figura de Stiles. Estaba sentado a la mesa, haciendo algunos ejercicios de Economía que no había tenido tiempo de terminar. Junto a él, había una pequeña lámpara encendida, lo justo para poder ver bajo semejante oscuridad. Tras dirigir el entrenamiento, había ido a su casa acoger alguna tarea para hacer en la mansión Hale, mientras que esperaba a que Derek saliese de su repentino letargo. Y, estaba ligeramente enfadado con el Alfa por su comportamiento; Stiles solo pretendía ayudar y él se lo pagaba imaginando mil formas de arrancarle la garganta. Muy apropiado todo. Se posicionó tras el menor, y metió la mano entre las suyas para cerrarle el libro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó con sumo cuidado.

Stiles resopló cerrando la libreta y metiendo los bolígrafos en el estuche, para guardar sus cosas -después- en la mochila. No dijo nada, y eso hizo que su enfado sobre Derek aumentase. Éste se apoyó contra el canto de la mesa mientras que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta del chico, quien ni siquiera quiso mirarle a la cara.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta. -Masculló, antes de sentir un leve pinchazo en la sien que le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

\- Llevo esperando aquí sentado, desde esta mañana, a que te levantes; tan sólo para saber si estás bien, porque eso es lo que hace un compañero, ¿no? “Preocuparse por su alfa”. Pero, ahora veo que ha sido una mala idea, una idea pésimamente estúpida. Porque te mereces todo el dolor que hayas sentido esta mañana, incluso el que estás sintiendo ahora mismo. Por ser un lobo amargado y… un desagradecido. Sí, eso también… Soy la única persona en este mundo que puede salvarte la vida, y tú te paras a pensar distintas formas de verme morir, sufrir, o de torturarme. ¿En serio, Derek…? ¿En serio? -Replicó Stiles, hablando más rápido de lo que el hombre lobo podía asimilar. En el momento en el que el chico quiso colgarse su mochila a la espalda, con la intención de volver a casa, algo (o, más bien, alguien) se lo impidió.

\- Quédate esta noche. -Murmuró agachando la mirada, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que acababa de pedirle.

\- No. -Se limitó a responder, captando la atención del pelinegro, quien gruñó ante la negativa.

\- … Por favor.

\- No quiero estar aquí.

\- Está bien… Pues iré a tu casa.

\- No te dejaré entrar.

\- Esperaré en el tejado, junto a tu ventana. Y, cuando tu padre vuelva del trabajo, me vea allí y me pregunte qué estoy haciendo… Le diré que…

\- Sabes que voy a vengarme por todo esto, ¿verdad?

\- Probablemente, pero, merece la pena. -Murmuró Derek, sacando con cuidado el teléfono de Stiles del bolsillo.

\- No sabía que te iba el masoquismo. -Resopló, escribiendo sobre la pantalla del móvil un mensaje para su padre.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. -Contestó con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Sabías que soy un hombre lobo? _Auu_ …

Ese aullido fue más de palabras humorísticas, que de un desgarro de garganta para llamar a la manada. Stiles rodó los ojos, soltando un resoplido, dejando caer la mochila sobre el suelo.

\- El papel humorístico es mío, no te humilles. -Respondió frunciendo el ceño.


End file.
